


Upgrades

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: I Robot (2004)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Calvin is giving Sonny a makeover





	Upgrades

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies spelling grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own I Robot or any of its characters

A soft hiss filled the air and the scent of burning rubber rose to the ceiling as Susan melded the side of Sonny’s jaw and made sure that the ear was set in place, working carefully to make sure it looked as natural as possible before pulling back.

“Alright, after I’ve finished with the skin we’ll start with the hair implants.” The doctor said and Sonny gave a slight nod in response.

It’s been a year since the fiasco with V.I.K.I and things seemed to finally have settled in. the NS-5’s were called in and kept in storage and the NS-4’s were brought back into production. In the aftermath of the attack the humans decided that they’d rather not have the more human looking upgrade’s since they brought up bad memories of the robot revolution. Instead the NS-4’s were brought back since they were thought to be the safer alternative since they had absolutely no leeway to the three laws.

That’s why Calvin was giving Sonny a… makeover.

It took some doing but Spooner managed to get his captain to agree to let him take Sonny as his partner. Despite his lack of training Del refused to work with anyone but the NS-5. He gave his boss the full details of exactly what happened that day when the robots took over and Sonny’s exact role in all of that. The man had more than just a little apprehensive, but it was the first time that Del actually agreed to have a partner so he allowed it, making sure that the detective knew that he was responsible for anything that the robot did.

But first a makeover, it would make it easier for Sonny to move around and less likely for some civilian to start freaking out at the sight of him.

It took a while for the company to bounce back after the fall, especially since the CEO of the company was killed by his own creations but eventually things settled down. Doctor Calvin got a promotion, but still continued with Lannings work. She thought it only appropriate to continue the man’s legacy. Sonny was prime example of all the good that technology could do. Susan wanted to try and find a happy medium between human and machine; a world were both existed without being dominated by the other. As for detective Spooner his prejudice against robots has gotten a lot better over the past few months but that’s mostly because of Sonny.

“How have you been settling in with detective Spooner?” Calvin asked as she prepared one of the tools on the tray beside the chair where Sonny lay.

“It’s been going well, I spend some days in detective Spooner’s apartment when he’s working,” Calvin nodded as the robot continued, “Although lately I’ve been spending time with Gigi.”

Sonny paused before he said the woman’s name and Calvin fought back against the urge to smile. He still felt a bit awkward around humans, considering what he is, it’s not that surprising. As a robot he’s expected to behave in a certain way and do certain things and none of those things included referring to human’s with nicknames. But Sonny was determined to be as normal as possible, to be his own person. Still, calling Mrs. Spooner Gigi was probably the old woman’s doing, even in the after math of the attack after Spooner told her about everything they went through she started treating Sonny like one of her own.

“She asked me to send you her regards and to remind you to eat more.” Sonny said with a slight smile pulling at his synthetic lips and Calvin stifled a chuckle. Spooner introduced her to Gigi the same day that she introduced Sonny and the old woman’s been determined to get the doctor fed and happy ever since. Starting with Sunday dinner every Sunday of course.

It was a bit strange, suddenly having friends, it was a bit of an adjustment going from a life surrounded by technology to a life surrounded by people but Susan hasn’t been happier.

“Gigi’s been teaching me how to cook. When I told her that I was living with the detective, she asked me to make sure that he was fed, it seems he isn’t a very good at preparing his own meals.” Sonny continued and Calvin nodded again as she leaned in to start melding the skin along his throat, “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Cooking isn’t difficult, you just follow the directions, although I do enjoy spending time with Gigi. She… She’s very loving, I imagine that if I was human and I had a mother, I would hope that she would be the same.”

Calvin smiled, “She’s a lovely woman.”

“Yes,” Sonny smiled as well, “Yesterday she taught me how to make sweet potato pie, but… she didn’t tell me it was detective Spooner’s favorite meal. Not until he arrived and when he ate it he…”

“What?” Calvin asked when Sonny trailed off the robot’s head seemed to tilt as he spoke, “He said he liked it, he asked me to make it for him again, I thanked him and then he… he asked me to call him Del. Is that normal?”

“Well you’re friends now Sonny.” Calvin shrugged, “I’m surprised he hasn’t asked you to call him Del sooner.”

“Yes I suppose, it just took me by surprise and it made me feel.”

Calvin paused to look up at the robot, “It made you feel what Sonny?”

“I think it made me feel happy.” Sonny answered after a moment of silence as his brows drew together in a tight line, “I’ve been feeling this way around detective Spooner for some time. It’s the way I felt with my father only I somehow feel like it’s not the same.”

“What did you feel for doctor Lanning?”

“I loved him, do you think it would be possible for me to love detective Spooner as well?” Sonny frowned, “But the way I feel about detective Spooner doesn’t feel the same, it feels different.”

“Different how?”

“I’m not sure.” Sonny said quietly as he turned his gaze back up to the ceiling, “I dream about him.”

“Of course, the dreams that doctor Lanning gave you.”

“At first it was just those.” Sonny explained, “When Doctor Lanning gave them to me, he didn’t tell me why, only said that they were a gift and then I started seeing detective Spooner. I wondered what he would be like, how he would react to me if we ever met. Human emotions are… difficult.”

Calvin paused with an arched brow as Sonny continued, “I always had trouble understanding and learning them when my father was trying to teach me and then instead of teaching me he-”

“He what?”

“He gave me the dreams, he didn’t tell me why. Before I thought that he was doing it so I could relay a message to detective Spooner but now I can’t help but wonder…” Sonny frowned and the doctor waited patiently to let him finish. The NS-5 had trouble articulating himself sometimes. Unlike the others, Sonny was unique he had freewill he thought and reasoned for himself. He didn’t just rely on logic, which is why Calvin always waited when Sonny paused since he needed more time to express himself and describe the human feelings he struggles with so much.

“When he stopped teaching me he was trying to explain the concept of intimacy, of trust and loyalty, respect, endearment. That’s when he gave me the dreams of detective Spooner. Doctor Calvin; do you think my father was trying to teach me about love?”

Calvin blinked in surprise, “By giving you dreams of Del?”

Sonny nodded and Calvin let out a sigh, “It seems a bit odd to use the detective specifically as a focal point to explain love to you Sonny, but then again Dr. Lanning’s decisions have been confusing to me at times as well. I think you should concentrate on how you feel and decide for yourself what you think he was trying to teach you.” Calvin smiled, “You’re an extraordinary being Sonny.”

“I am unique.” Sonny supplied and Calvin couldn’t help but let her smile broaden a bit more, “Yes, you are unique. You’re the only one who should decide how you feel. And if what you feel for detective Spooner really is love then, it might be a good idea to talk to him about it.”

Sonny looked at her just then and Calvin felt a swell of pride at just how human she’s managed to get his features so far as bright blue eyes stared back at her. They were Del’s idea. He said he wanted to be able to recognize Sonny under the synthetic skin and hair the way he could tell Sonny apart from the other NS-5’s when they were fighting V.I.K.I.

_“His eyes aren’t like theirs they’re kinda like, ocean blue you know it’s different from the other ones. I don’t think he should change everything, I had it my way I’d have him stay the way he is.” the detective looked up just then at froze at the questioning look in Calvin’s eyes and he quickly spoke, “I-just-cause like you said he’s unique, he should stay that way.”_

At that thought Calvin couldn’t help but wonder.

“I’m not sure if telling the detective would be a good idea. He seems uncomfortable discussing emotions.” Sonny said as he turned his head back to stare at the ceiling and Calvin set a hand on his shoulder with a smile, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just thought it could be nice. Del could benefit from having one more person to love.”

Sonny nodded, “I’ll… think about it.”

“Good.” Calvin said with a sigh as she set down her tool and picked up another one, “Now for the hair implants. What color would you like?”

Sonny paused in thought before he looked up at the doctor and asked, “What color do you think the detective would like?”

Calvin smiled, “I’m not sure if Del would care Sonny, as long as you get what you want.”

The robot nodded before he spoke, “What color did my father have?”

“When he was younger?” Calvin asked and Sonny nodded again, “I think it was black.”

“Then I want it black.”

“Alright.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Sonny, I’m not sure what the problem is.” Calvin said as she sat down in the seat at her desk while the robot sat in the seat in front of her. His brow was furrowed in thought and his hands were on the arm rests of his seat clenching tightly around the metal frame.

“There isn’t a problem, not in the literal sense of the word.”

“Then why does Farber spending time with detective upset you?”

“I-I’m not sure.”

“You’re not sure?”

Sonny suddenly got up from his seat and started pacing, a human habit that he managed to pick up to help him deal with his aggressive impulses whenever he felt angry or upset. Calvin couldn’t help but admire her own work as the robot moved, watching as that raven black hair swayed with every movement and the skin that covered the NS-5’s skeleton moved like muscles under tanned skin. Piercing blue eyes glanced at her.

“Farber is attracted to him.”

“Attracted to who?”

“Detective Spooner-… Del.”

“Oh.” Calvin said in slight surprise as she thought back to the boy that Del saved that day when the machines attempted to take over. He was a bit hyperactive, cursed like a sailor and obviously had a serious problem with authority but Del seemed to like him. He went out of his way to look out for Farber so Calvin decided to give him a chance as well and although the boy got on her nerves sometimes he was somehow still quite endearing.

She knew that Farber liked detective Spooner and that’s why he liked to spend time around him and only ever seemed to listen to his orders, but she had no idea that the boy might be harboring feelings for the older man.

“My sensors can pick up traces of adrenaline and arousal around him every time he goes near detective Spooner, but when I tell him, Del just ignores me.”

Calvin gave Sonny a smile, “Sonny, I’m sure that it’s just a crush.”

“That’s what Gigi said.”

“Well she’s a very wise woman.” Calvin said before arching a brow at the robot when he just kept pacing, “Sonny I’m still not sure why this bothers you.”

“I’m not sure either.” Sonny let out a deep unnecessary breath as he paused, “I think- I think it might be… could this be jealousy doctor Calvin?”

Calvin shifted around in her seat a bit as she crossed one leg over the other, “It might be.”

“But Farber is a boy. He’s under the legal age of consent and detective Spooner would never violate a law like that.”

“But that doesn’t stop you from feeling upset does it?” the woman asked and Sonny’s head tilted a bit, “No it doesn’t.”

“Jealousy often times lacks logic Sonny, most emotions do. All you can do is try to understand them as you feel them as best as you can.” Calvin said with a small smile, “Have you discussed your feelings with Del the way I suggested?”

Sonny looked up at her and immediately moved back to his seat, “Yes, actually I have.”

Calvin moved her seat a bit closer to the desk, “And what did he say?”

“He said that,” Sonny paused again seeming to collect his thoughts in order to explain more efficiently, “He said that he’s been feeling somewhat attached to me as well and that he isn’t sure what to make of those feelings.”

“Really?” Calvin’s eyes widened a bit as she sat up a little straighter, “Then what did he say?”

“He said that it didn’t matter.”

“It doesn’t matter?”

“We are both very different doctor Calvin; a human and… a machine. Though I am unique, even I am unsure how one would go about pursuing a romantic relationship under such conditions. There certainly isn’t any research or texts on the subject. None that I could find.”

“I see.” The woman said with a frown as she leaned back in her seat and stared at Sonny for a moment before she asked, “Have you decided on what it is that you feel for Del, Sonny?”

“Yes.”

“And what is that?”

“I love him.” Sonny said without any hesitation and Calvin couldn’t help but smile as the robot continued, “And I think, the detective cares for me as well.”

“Well then there’s no reason not to pursue a romantic relationship with him. If you both care for one another and love each other then there should be nothing that stands in your way.” The doctor leaned over the table, “You’re an extraordinary being Sonny and Del is such a wonderful man, you two deserve to be happy.”

“Thank you doctor Calvin.” Sonny said with a smile that just as easily fell, “Although I’m not sure how I would convince detective Spooner of this.”

Calvin’s head gave a tilt and she took in a deep breath when a thought suddenly came to mind and she couldn’t help but grin.

“I think I may have a solution.”

Sonny looked up at the doctor, “And what might that be?”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“You gave him a penis?!”

Those were the first things out of Del’s mouth after Calvin opened the front door of her apartment at twelve thirty at night.

“Del?”

Calvin asked in confusion as she pulled her robe tighter around her body when Del suddenly pushed his way into her apartment, his leather trench coat billowing behind him.

“This is going too far Calvin.”

“Del, what are you doing here so late?” the woman asked as she shut her door and followed the detective to the living room where he was pouring himself a glass of whiskey, “You know you really shouldn’t drink if you plan on driving.”

Although most cars operate on autopilot these days, she knew from experience that Del would engage the manual controls just because he can.

“I’ll stop drinking when you stop interfering in my personal life and stop turning Sonny into some weird… sex robot.”

“Sex robot?” Calvin asked in confusion when it hit her and she shut her eyes.

God, she’s exhausted.

“You’re talking about the upgrades.”

“Yes, I’m talking about the upgrades and for the record can I just say,” Del walked over and stopped right in front of the woman, “What the hell?!”

Calvin lifted her hand, “Please keep your voice down.”

“Why the hell did you give Sonny a penis?”

“Because he needed one.”

“For what?”

“For you.”

Del paused and stared at the woman like she was insane, Calvin sighed.

“Sonny told me about his desire to pursue a relationship with you and then he told me about your hesitance to enter a relationship with him because of what you both are. All I did was breach the gap between your differences.”

“Is that robot shrink talk for; I gave him a penis?!”

“You’re overreacting.”

“Sure I am.”

“I don’t understand what the problem is. You like Sonny don’t you?” Del turned around and went into the living room to flop down on the couch and Calvin followed, “You care about him Del I know you do.”

“Caring about Sonny does not mean I want to have sex with him.”

“But you love him, don’t you?” the woman asked as she sat on the couch opposite to Del as he stared back at her, “You want to make him happy? Well, being close to you is what would make him happy.”

“He’s already close to me.”

“I meant intimately although not in the sexual sense.”

“Then why did you give him a penis?”

“Would you forget about the penis for just one second?” Calvin screeched in frustration before she took a deep breath to calm her nerves, “Did you know that Sonny was jealous of Farber?”

“Farber?” Del asked incredulously, “Farber’s just a kid.”

“A kid that has a crush on you. Sonny could sense his attraction every time he went near you and it drove him insane. He almost paced a hole into my floor.”

“He was pacing?” Del asked in surprise and Calvin nodded, “He loves you, so much. All he needs is a chance.”

The detective paused to look down at his gals as he sat up with his elbows braced on his knees, “It’s still kinda weird you know?”

“What’s weird? The penis?”

“No, yes- I mean.” Del sighed, “I meant everything. The face and the hair and his skin. I keep looking for him and the only place I see him is in his eyes. It’s just weird.”

“He’s still in there Del, he hasn’t gone anywhere.” Calvin explained easily before giving a shrug, “And if you like you could just ask Sonny to get rid of it.”

“What?”

“Sonny’s skin. It’s like a prosthetic he can put it on and remove it as easily as clothing.”

“Oh, that’s-that’s good.” Del said as he looked away and Calvin’s head gave a tilt.

“Is the reason for your hesitation the fact that you’re heterosexual, because Sonny doesn’t officially have a gender and-“

“No, no you are not giving him a vagina on top of everything else. Sonny’s fine the way he is.” Del said as he finished off his drink and set the glass down on the coaster on the edge of the coffee table.

“So would you like me to remove the sexual prosthetic he has?” Calvin asked and Del paused before he just looked away.

“I-… just stop messing with my partner alright?”

Calvin watched the detective leave her apartment and she couldn’t help but smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“So you know what you’re doing right?”

Sonny smiled as he moved over the detective over the bed, “Of course, doctor Calvin made sure I had all the necessary instructions when she installed the prosthetic.”

Spooner let out a sigh of frustration as he shut his eyes only to open them when he felt Sonny tilt his head up.

“Just relax.”

Del nodded and Sonny’s hands slowly ran over the human’s chest down to the waistband on his pants. “Doctor Calvin gave me a gift, now I’d like to give you one as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review


End file.
